31 pensées pour une errance
by Olivia14
Summary: Théo s'est lancé dans le puits sans fond, sans espoir, ou presque, de salut pour son âme et son corps. Recueil de drabble quotidien du mois de janvier 2017 sur son errance millénaire.
1. 1er janvier 2017

Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Était-ce une idée stupide ? Était-ce le seul moyen de me sauver ? Merde. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'en fait, c'était pas malin. Ça fait des heures, des heures que je tombe dans cet immense puits de psyché, à la fois vidé et plein de magie. Les ombres fantomatiques attachées à la paroi tendent leurs bras vers moi comme autant de monstres avides de Lumière… Je n'ai pas peur. De toute façon, ils ne m'atteignent pas.

Mais franchement, j'ai hâte de connaître ce qui m'attend en bas.

J'en ai marre d'attendre ma fin.


	2. 2 janvier 2017

Encore et encore. Tomber, toujours tomber. Je sens mon corps attiré par une force puissante vers le fond de ce puit, encore et toujours.

Mais est-ce le fond ? Suis-je _vraiment_ en train de tomber ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas plutôt en train de monter, les pieds vers l'avant ? Mais d'ailleurs, où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Un puits ? Un long tunnel plein de ténèbres ? Un couloir informe ? Un univers entier ? Je ne vois pas de murs, je ne vois ni début ni fin. Rien, rien que les ténèbres.


	3. 3 janvier 2017

Je sens plus rien. Comme si on avait enlevé toute substance à mon corps, toute capacité à _ressentir_. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à ressentir. Cela fait des semaines, des mois peut-être que j'erre dans les ténèbres au gré d'un mouvement qui m'échappe. Une seule certitude : je me déplace. Je ne sens pas de vent, ni de mouvement, mais je bouge. Aucune idée de comment je sais ça. Aucune idée de pourquoi je _fais_ ça.

Seul être perceptible dans mon univers.

Je suis la seule chose que je connaisse encore ici.

Moi, moi seul.


	4. 4 janvier 2017

Ah, cette solitude ! Combien de fois l'ai-je appelée, ces dernières années, dans mes pérégrinations dans l' _autre_ monde ? Solitude, synonyme ancien de liberté !

Solitude, aujourd'hui chaîne irréelle et étouffante de la prison de mon esprit !

Plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien à sentir.

Personne.

Personne à qui parler.

Pas de bruit.

Pas de Lumière.

Pas de corps, pas de goût, rien, rien, rien que les ténèbres.

Et le mouvement, perpétuel, incessant, de mon âme dans un gouffre, dans une bulle, dans une cage de noirceur infâme et difforme et ronde et parfaite.

Cage, ma seule présence.


	5. 5 janvier 2017

Depuis quelques heures, quelques jours ou quelques mois, des millénaires, aucune idée, aucun moyen de le savoir, mon esprit a quitté le fleuve impétueux et immobile des Ténèbres pour se plonger dans une sorte de force psychique presque lumineuse. Ça y est, je peux faire le lien avec mon arrivée ici : je suis dans la Psyché.

Je suis Psyché.

Mon corps, ma force physique emprisonnés, à l'étroit dans mon esprit ne sont plus rien, mais mon âme s'emplit soudain, ah ! de Psyché !

Trop, trop !

C'est trop, trop pour moi !

Enfin, une altérité ! Un changement !

Ah !

 _AUTRE CHOSE !_


	6. 6 janvier 2017

C'est drôle, quand on y pense. _Avant,_ je méprisais fondamentalement la force psychique, la mettant sur un plan moindre que le physique. Actuellement, c'est la Psyché qui me nourrit et guérit de vieilles blessures. Comme une drogue, comme un repas perpétuel qui m'enveloppe, et permet à ce qui reste de mon corps de fonctionner, dans mon esprit renouvelé par sa consommation éternelle.

C'est drôle, quand j'y pense.

C'est la première fois que mon esprit peut se repaître ainsi de psyché, _avec envie, avec appétit._

C'est Balthazar qui aurait apprécié ça, tiens.

Merde.

Balthazar ?


	7. 7 janvier 2017

AAAAAH !

Une douleur intense, horrible, AAAAAH ! effroyable, perçante, brûlante, immense transperce mon esprit, que mon corps ne contrôle plus…

AAAAAAH !

Non, qu'est-ce que c'est que ç- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Jamais, jamais mon âme n'a ressenti un manque pareil, jamais je n'ai… AAAAAAH ! Mais comment un esprit peut-il ressentir cette oppression, ce vide, ce _manque_ douloureux, effrayant que même la psyché en abondance ne peut combler, ne peut – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! – guérir ?

Et je n'ai ressenti ça qu'en prononçant en esprit le nom de –

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Balthazar…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Ah. Ah merde. Merde merde merde.

Balthazar. Shinddha. Grunlek.


	8. 8 janvier 2017

Bordel. Cela fait, quoi, des semaines ? des mois ? des années, peut-être, que je ne les ai plus vus.

 _Mes compagnons._

 _Mes amis._

Des années de solitude sans jamais penser à eux, sans jamais les voir, sans jamais que mon esprit ne se les rappelle !

Et c'est le hasard d'une douleur qui me tord encore l'âme qui les ramène à ma mémoire blessée. C'est le nom de Balthazar qui les a fait revenir dans une douleur atroce, comme si mon esprit, piloté à l'intérieur par un corps affaibli faisait repousser dans la peine un membre amputé.

 _Mes amis._


	9. 9 janvier 2017

Retour du manque. Plus sourd, plus diffus, moins intense mais plus prégnant. Plus des à-coups brûlants, intenses, étouffants, mais une douleur insidieuse, perfide, latente qui s'est insérée dans tout mon esprit.

Partout, partout en moi le manque d'une présence, d'une altérité qui me permette d'échapper à cette chose que je suis et que j'abhorre, que je hais, qui me poursuit depuis des années et que je suis et qui me suit.

Cet esprit engourdi, encore en mouvement, nourri incessamment par cette psyché ambiante et douceâtre.

Cet esprit drogué, embrumé, enfumé, prisonnier.

Cet esprit en manque.

Mon esprit.

Seul.

Manque d'autre.


	10. 10 janvier 2017

Manque.

Manque ?

Manque de quoi, déjà ?

Comment une espèce d'incarnation de solitude comme moi peut manquer de quelqu'un ?

 _AAAAAH !_

Manque de quelqu'un.

Voilà, je manque de quelqu'un.

Mais comment ces _quelqu'un_ s'appelaient, déjà ?

Ils avaient un nom, j'en suis sûr.

Pas possible de mettre une image (d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus d'image) sur leur existence.

Mais je sais qu'ils ont existé.

Dans un autre plan.

Dans une autre vie.

OUI ! Grunl-

 _AAAAAAAHHH_ !

Manque ! Manque manque manque manque.

Combler.

Combler le manque.

Grunlek. Grunlek. Grunlek. Grunlek.

Shinddha. Shinddha. Shinddha. Shinddha.

Balthazar. Balthazar. Balthazar. Balthazar.


	11. 11 janvier 2017

Manque.

Manque ?

Manque de quoi, déjà ?

Je m'en suis rappelé il y a un certain temps, je ne me souviens plus.

Un certain quoi ?

Un temps ?

Qu'est-ce que…

Ah.

Un temps.

Un morceau de temps ?

Non.

Merde, je venais de me rappeler de ce que ça voulait dire.

Mais dire quoi ?

Dans mon cas, qu'est-ce que 'dire' ?

Non, dire ça n'a pas de sens.

 _Penser_.

Voilà le mot que je cherchais.

Et je cherchais aussi une signification.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Merde, un manque.

Manque de quoi, déjà ?

Manque de temps ?


	12. 12 janvier 2017

Esprit solitaire.

Vogue dans une mer informe et sucrée de force psychique maternelle.

Esprit fœtus.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même et nourri par ce qui l'entoure.

Esprit fermé.

Bloqué dans lui-même et coffret d'un corps ramolli.

Esprit amputé.

A qui manque quelque chose dont il ne se rappelle plus.

Esprit vieilli.

Marqué par les années passées à voyager au même endroit dans ce cercle infernal de la route de psyché.

Esprit éternel.

Sans commencement ni but ni souvenirs.

Esprit orphelin.

Ecrasé par sa propre existence et convaincu de son absence d'origine.

Esprit-solitude.

Esprit unique, sans nom, sans lien, seul, seule réalité consciente.


	13. 13 janvier 2017

Esprit qui croyait ne plus pouvoir souffrir.

Esprit qui pensait être arrivé à sa plénitude et ne plus rien ressentir.

Pauvre Esprit stupide.

Le manque est revenu.

Je est revenu. La conscience a repris possession de mon esprit et l'indifférence a plié bagages.

L'Esprit a de nouveau un Je.

Je est revenu.

Je suis revenu.

Sans nom.

Sans autre chose que la conscience d'exister dans une réalité particulière qui m'est propre.

Je.

Sans nom.

Ai-je déjà été nommé ?

Me suis-je déjà nommé ?

Forcément. « Je » n'est pas un nom.

Ça, c'est une certitude.

J'ai eu un nom.


	14. 14 janvier 2017

Je fouille inlassablement dans mes souvenirs. Espoir téméraire d'y trouver quelque chose qui corresponde à… qui _me_ corresponde.

Qui suis-je ?

Que suis-je ?

Cela fait quelques éternités que j'erre ainsi, sans but, guidé par ce courant marmoréen de psyché, dans ce monde triste et beau, éthéré… Tout en sachant que je n'y appartiens pas, qu'il existe autre chose…

Mais le seul indice de mon inadéquation, c'est ce manque étouffant qui m'étreint à intervalles réguliers, comme le battement d'un cœur, comme un rappel quotidien d'une altérité qui existe, dans un ailleurs lointain…

Qui suis-je ?

Que suis-je ?

Souvenirs.

Manque.


	15. 15 janvier 2017

AAAAAAAAH !

Non, je… AAAAAAAH ! Je dois… je dois continuer… fouiller… trancher dans le vif, quitte à… à… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! J'y suis presque… presque… Je vais… Je vais bientôt…

AAAAAHHHHHH !

Continuer, je dois continuer, continuer, persévérer, creuser, fouiller, triturer, trouver, trouver, je dois trouver, trouver, trouver…

AAAAAAAAAAH !

J'y… Suis… Presque…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

LE VOILA !

EN VOILA UN !

UN NOM !

UN SOUVENIR !

De quoi combler mon manque hideux et panser ces… Aaaah… ces blessures atroces…

Arrachés au plus profond des souvenirs de mon esprit qui en souffre encore…

Un nom.

Enfin.

Pour moi.

A moi.

A moi seul.

« Balthazar »

Nom.

Mon nom.


	16. 16 janvier 2017

C'est un joli nom, je trouve. Oui, franchement, c'est un joli nom. « Balthazar ». Trois syllabes harmonieuses, une seule voyelle et des consonnes abruptes et viriles…

C'est un joli nom.

Il me convient.

« Balthazar. Je m'appelle Balthazar. »

Franchement, je ne pensais pas réussir à remonter ainsi dans ma mémoire, forcé de mutiler mon Esprit au plus profond de lui-même pour retrouver ce nom antique.

« Balthazar »

Oui, décidément, un joli nom.

Je m'appelle Balthazar.

Balthazar, Esprit errant dans un océan voluptueux de Psyché.

Ça me va.

Balthazar.

Mon manque est comblé.

Balthazar.

J'ai trouvé un nom.


	17. 17 janvier 2017

La douleur s'est rappelée à moi, ma plaie s'est rouverte.

Le manque s'est réveillé.

 _Balthazar, je m'appelle Balthazar…_

MERDE !

Je n'étais pas censé… Mon nom… MON NOM DEVAIT COMBLER MON MANQUE !

Mais après un simulacre d'interruption, l'espoir insensé de la guérison s'est effondré.

 _Le manque est revenu, plus puissant, plus terrible que jamais_.

Et chaque syllabe de _mon nom_ est comme un _coup d'épée_ sur une plaie toujours plus vive…

MON NOM EST BALTHAZAAAAAAAH !

Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Tout sauf ça !

Non ! Ne me privez pas de la seule identité que…

Non !


	18. 18 janvier 2017

Plus d'espoir. Plus de nom. Plus d'identité. Plus de singularité. Plus de souvenirs. Plus d'espoir. Plus de but. Plus de force. Plus de sensation. Plus d'envie.

Plus d'identité.

Plus d'unicité.

Je ne suis qu'un Esprit solitaire qui erre au gré des courants d'une Psyché inconsciente.

Je suis l'Esprit solitaire qui a perdu un nom et n'a plus le courage de se taillader à nouveau pour en retrouver un.

Je suis l'Esprit de lâcheté, l'Esprit de faiblesse à qui on a refusé un nom qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Je suis un Esprit parmi d'autres, seul et incapable de se distinguer.


	19. 19 janvier 2017

J'ai cherché. Encore et encore. Passant dans un flux plus rapide et plus intense de Psyché qui me change de ces années de voyage paresseux, je me suis empli d'une puissance nouvelle, tout aussi éthérée mais plus sombre et plus noire.

Je me suis à nouveau blessé moi-même, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour m'affaiblir, car c'est dans ma faiblesse que mon manque me pousse à trouver au fond de moi des ressources insoupçonnées en termes de mémoire.

J'ai cherché. Je me suis blessé comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Je me suis perdu pour me trouver.

Sans trouver.


	20. 20 janvier 2017

J'ai cherché encore et encore. J'ai tiré de ma mémoire blessée des mots, des noms enfouis. Comme éternels, comme oubliés, comme effacés par des millénaires d'errance.

J'ai cherché encore et encore, mais rien ne me convenait.

Des mots comme « bouclier » ou « Eglise », « feu » ou « araignée », « fillette » ou « élémentaire » me sont venus à l'Esprit, sans évoquer pour moi la force d'un Nom capable de me donner un but, une direction. Je n'ai rien trouvé de satisfaisant. Pas de mot assez beau, assez grand, assez unique, assez _personnel_.

Pas de souvenir à la première personne.


	21. 21 janvier 2017

Ç'a été comme un réveil.

Comme un rappel.

Ç'a été comme une nouvelle perspective, un nouveau monde, une nouvelle naissance.

Une nouveauté.

C'était inespéré, et puis le désespoir a failli s'emparer de moi.

J'étais sûr d'avoir vu, là-bas, au loin, comme une Lumière… Au début, j'ai cru que c'était impossible.

Mais j'ai focalisé mon Esprit dans sa direction, et je l'ai perçue à nouveau, plus brillante, plus aguichante, plus lointaine que jamais.

Immédiatement, un espoir lancinant a surgi en mon âme, au point d'atteindre mon corps, de le faire suffoquer.

Il faut que je l'atteigne.

Il faut que je l'attrape.


	22. 22 janvier 2017

Je sais que je vais dans sa direction. Sa brillance me guide comme une étoile, comme un aimant. Cette lumière blanche, étincelante, comme une porte vers un autre monde, comme une échappatoire dans ma prison éternelle.

Comme si elle n'était là que pour ça.

Comme si elle n'était là que pour moi.

Elle irradie de rayons lumineux qui percent un chemin parmi le magma informe de psyché qui m'enivre encore et toujours. Elle pulse de ces rayons, comme… comme un appel.

Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

C'est mon nom qu'elle prononce de sa lumière.


	23. 23 janvier 2017

Je serais presque tenté d'abandonner. La lumière qui m'a longtemps guidé n'a pas l'air de vouloir se rapprocher de moi. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'attirer autant qu'elle le devrait.

Autant que je le voudrais.

Je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est moi qu'elle appelle. D'ailleurs, à qui d'autre pourrait-elle être adressée ? Je suis la seule entité consciente ici depuis des millénaires. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti d'autres présences.

Sauf peut-être cette fois ou une force dévastatrice a voulu s'emparer de mon esprit. Je n'ai repoussée, mais je crains qu'elle ne revienne à la charge.


	24. 24 janvier 2017

La lumière semble se rapprocher, en ce moment. Comme si son attraction se faisait plus forte, comme si l'appel de mon nom tirait mon esprit à lui, comme si l'espoir de retrouver une intégrité passée et oubliée était une force assez puissante pour me pousser à elle.

Mais les assauts répétés de cette force immonde qui essaye de s'attaquer à mon Esprit m'affaiblissent et me ralentissent. Les idées qui s'agrippent à moi sont confuses et ne me tentent pas, au contraire, elles me révulsent…

AH, LACHEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ERRER VERS MON BUT !

VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS COMME ÇA !


	25. 25 janvier 2017

Les idées qui essayent de s'insinuer dans mon Esprit ont changé de forme. En ce moment, elles sont plus tentatrices, plus raisonnables… Plus généreuses. Je sens en elles un désir de m'aider à remonter vers la Lumière, à combler mon manque inlassable et à me tirer de mes souffrances éternelles.

Je sens en elles un désir de me pousser vers la Fin, vers un But Ultime, vers une Force qui semble infinie et… universelle.

Plus d'horreur, plus de trouble en elles. Seulement un long tunnel de lumière et une direction qui me correspond enfin.

Seulement une nouvelle et antique espérance.


	26. 26 janvier 2017

Souffrance. Souffrance aigüe. Réalité. Souffrance.

Le nom du monde est Souffrance. Mon nom est Douleur.

Possession.

Je perds pied.

Quelque chose m'échappe.

Quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Moi.

Je m'échappe à moi-même. Rien pour me retenir.

Le nom du monde est Souffrance.

Mon nom est douleur.

 _Son nom est Mort_.

Un nom Poison. Qui s'insinue dans mon esprit et se faufile jusqu'à mon corps exsangue.

Possession.

Je perds pied. Je m'oublie. Je me perds. Le nom Douleur efface tous les autres et prend goût à sa nouvelle existence.

Avant de disparaître.

Le nom du monde est Douleur.

 _Mon nom est Mort_.


	27. 27 janvier 2017

Suture. Fermeture.

Guérison.

Plus rien.

Plus de manque, plus de douleur, plus de souffrance.

Plus de blessure.

Comme si une force nouvelle et étrange était entrée dans mon esprit en passant par ma plaie, s'était introduite en moi et avait refermé la porte derrière elle.

Comme si un esprit étranger s'était insinué dans le mien et avait comblé manque et blessure.

Comme si je n'étais plus un, mais deux.

Comme si je n'étais plus cet Esprit sans nom, mais une nouvelle entité avec un nom propre, ses spécificités personnelles et des caractéristiques qui m'étaient étrangères.

Comme si j'étais encore né.


	28. 28 janvier 2017

C'est drôle, quand j'y pense. C'est comme si un esprit, ou un corps, étranger me guidait à présent. La lumière dans le lointain se fait plus intense et plus pressante, plus concrète.

Elle m'attire et me séduit, et ce nouvel Esprit qui a pris le parti de s'établir en moi est attiré lui aussi vers cette porte de sortie.

Une altérité ! Enfin !

Oh, je sens bien qu'il s'est intégré à moi, qu'il n'est pas si différent de moi, mais ENFIN AUTRE CHOSE !

Enfin un changement, enfin une aide dans mon voyage.


	29. 29 janvier 2017

**_Mort. Mourir. Disparaître. Fermer. Tuer. Blesser. Blessé. Eteindre. Mourir. Etreindre. Lumière. Tunnel. Mort. Ténèbres. Fantasmes. Blesser. Tuer. Fantasque. Epée. Eclat. Foudre. Foudroyer. Tuer._**

 ** _Tuer._**

 ** _Tuer._**

 ** _Mourir_** **.**

 **…**

 **Le poison parcourt mes veines et l'éteint et ferme mon esprit à toute autre pénétration et m'empêche de boire de survivre de puiser à nouveau de la Psyché de me diriger vers le fond vers la fin vers mon but vers notre but car il est commun tous les deux on veut y aller je le sais je le sens laisse-moi ne m'entraîne pas tu pèses trop sur moi**

 **Damoclès**


	30. 30 janvier 2017

Lumière

Qui m'enveloppe

 ** _Lumière_**

 ** _Qui m'emprisonne_**

Lumière

Qui me libère

Qui me transforme

Qui me renverse me laisse vivre **_me fait vivre et le libère et me libère_**

Lumière

Etonnante éclatante

 ** _Me remplit d'un sombre espoir_**

Fait s'effacer mon esprit et je ne sais plus m'exprimer

 ** _Me fait rentrer dans un gouffre sans fin et m'enchaîne à un corps affaibli_**

Lumière

Espoir

 ** _Lumière_**

 ** _Pouvoir_**

Lumière

Mémoire

 ** _Lumière_**

 ** _Espoir_**

Lumière-nom, Lumière-sens, Lumière-forme et Lumière-souvenirs

 ** _Lumière-existence Lumière-consistance_**

Lumière-espoir

 ** _Lumière-traquenard_**

Lumière et foi, Lumière et nom

Identité

Lumière-chevalier


	31. 31 janvier 2017

**Je m'affaisse sur un sol dur et froid. De la pierre, probablement.**

 **Aussitôt, le silence auquel j'ai cru m'habituer pendant des millénaires se répand comme un poison.**

 **Suivi d'un brouhaha effrayant qui me fait gémir.**

 **Qui se calme.**

 **Qui s'efface et laisse place à une voix unique qui résonne au fond de mon esprit marqué.**

 **«** ** _Paladin ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?_** **»**

 **Paladin. Qu'est-ce que…**

 **Une douleur sourde, effroyable, grandit à toute vitesse dans ma tête et me vrille le cerveau.**

 **« AAAAAAHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOON JE…. AAAAAAAAAH ! »**

 **Souffrance.**

 **Manque : comblé.**

 **Oublié.**

 **Mémoire.**

 ** _Je m'appelle Théo Silverberg_** **.**


	32. Sententiae ad vagationem

**_De vagatione Theois. Sententiae ad vagationem,_ ou _L'errance de_ _Théo_.**

 **Récapitulatif de ce mois de drabble ~**

* * *

Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Était-ce une idée stupide ? Était-ce le seul moyen de me sauver ? Merde. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'en fait, c'était pas malin. Ça fait des heures, des heures que je tombe dans cet immense puits de psyché, à la fois vidé et plein de magie. Les ombres fantomatiques attachées à la paroi tendent leurs bras vers moi comme autant de monstres avides de Lumière… Je n'ai pas peur. De toute façon, ils ne m'atteignent pas.

Mais franchement, j'ai hâte de connaître ce qui m'attend en bas.

J'en ai marre d'attendre ma fin.

* * *

Encore et encore. Tomber, toujours tomber. Je sens mon corps attiré par une force puissante vers le fond de ce puit, encore et toujours.

Mais est-ce le fond ? Suis-je _vraiment_ en train de tomber ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas plutôt en train de monter, les pieds vers l'avant ? Mais d'ailleurs, où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Un puits ? Un long tunnel plein de ténèbres ? Un couloir informe ? Un univers entier ? Je ne vois pas de murs, je ne vois ni début ni fin. Rien, rien que les ténèbres.

* * *

Je sens plus rien. Comme si on avait enlevé toute substance à mon corps, toute capacité à _ressentir_. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à ressentir. Cela fait des semaines, des mois peut-être que j'erre dans les ténèbres au gré d'un mouvement qui m'échappe. Une seule certitude : je me déplace. Je ne sens pas de vent, ni de mouvement, mais je bouge. Aucune idée de comment je sais ça. Aucune idée de pourquoi je _fais_ ça.

Seul être perceptible dans mon univers.

Je suis la seule chose que je connaisse encore ici.

Moi, moi seul.

* * *

Ah, cette solitude ! Combien de fois l'ai-je appelée, ces dernières années, dans mes pérégrinations dans l' _autre_ monde ? Solitude, synonyme ancien de liberté !

Solitude, aujourd'hui chaîne irréelle et étouffante de la prison de mon esprit !

Plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien à sentir.

Personne.

Personne à qui parler.

Pas de bruit.

Pas de Lumière.

Pas de corps, pas de goût, rien, rien, rien que les ténèbres.

Et le mouvement, perpétuel, incessant, de mon âme dans un gouffre, dans une bulle, dans une cage de noirceur infâme et difforme et ronde et parfaite.

Cage, ma seule présence.

* * *

Depuis quelques heures, quelques jours ou quelques mois, des millénaires, aucune idée, aucun moyen de le savoir, mon esprit a quitté le fleuve impétueux et immobile des Ténèbres pour se plonger dans une sorte de force psychique presque lumineuse. Ça y est, je peux faire le lien avec mon arrivée ici : je suis dans la Psyché.

Je suis Psyché.

Mon corps, ma force physique emprisonnés, à l'étroit dans mon esprit ne sont plus rien, mais mon âme s'emplit soudain, ah ! de Psyché !

Trop, trop !

C'est trop, trop pour moi !

Enfin, une altérité ! Un changement !

Ah !

 _AUTRE CHOSE !_

* * *

C'est drôle, quand on y pense. _Avant,_ je méprisais fondamentalement la force psychique, la mettant sur un plan moindre que le physique. Actuellement, c'est la Psyché qui me nourrit et guérit de vieilles blessures. Comme une drogue, comme un repas perpétuel qui m'enveloppe, et permet à ce qui reste de mon corps de fonctionner, dans mon esprit renouvelé par sa consommation éternelle.

C'est drôle, quand j'y pense.

C'est la première fois que mon esprit peut se repaître ainsi de psyché, _avec envie, avec appétit._

C'est Balthazar qui aurait apprécié ça, tiens.

Merde.

Balthazar ?

* * *

AAAAAH !

Une douleur intense, horrible, AAAAAH ! effroyable, perçante, brûlante, immense transperce mon esprit, que mon corps ne contrôle plus…

AAAAAAH !

Non, qu'est-ce que c'est que ç- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Jamais, jamais mon âme n'a ressenti un manque pareil, jamais je n'ai… AAAAAAH ! Mais comment un esprit peut-il ressentir cette oppression, ce vide, ce _manque_ douloureux, effrayant que même la psyché en abondance ne peut combler, ne peut – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! – guérir ?

Et je n'ai ressenti ça qu'en prononçant en esprit le nom de –

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Balthazar…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

Ah. Ah merde. Merde merde merde.

Balthazar. Shinddha. Grunlek.

* * *

Bordel. Cela fait, quoi, des semaines ? des mois ? des années, peut-être, que je ne les ai plus vus.

 _Mes compagnons._

 _Mes amis._

Des années de solitude sans jamais penser à eux, sans jamais les voir, sans jamais que mon esprit ne se les rappelle !

Et c'est le hasard d'une douleur qui me tord encore l'âme qui les ramène à ma mémoire blessée. C'est le nom de Balthazar qui les a fait revenir dans une douleur atroce, comme si mon esprit, piloté à l'intérieur par un corps affaibli faisait repousser dans la peine un membre amputé.

 _Mes amis._

* * *

Retour du manque. Plus sourd, plus diffus, moins intense mais plus prégnant. Plus des à-coups brûlants, intenses, étouffants, mais une douleur insidieuse, perfide, latente qui s'est insérée dans tout mon esprit.

Partout, partout en moi le manque d'une présence, d'une altérité qui me permette d'échapper à cette chose que je suis et que j'abhorre, que je hais, qui me poursuit depuis des années et que je suis et qui me suit.

Cet esprit engourdi, encore en mouvement, nourri incessamment par cette psyché ambiante et douceâtre.

Cet esprit drogué, embrumé, enfumé, prisonnier.

Cet esprit en manque.

Mon esprit.

Seul.

Manque d'autre.

* * *

Manque.

Manque ?

Manque de quoi, déjà ?

Comment une espèce d'incarnation de solitude comme moi peut manquer de quelqu'un ?

 _AAAAAH !_

Manque de quelqu'un.

Voilà, je manque de quelqu'un.

Mais comment ces _quelqu'un_ s'appelaient, déjà ?

Ils avaient un nom, j'en suis sûr.

Pas possible de mettre une image (d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus d'image) sur leur existence.

Mais je sais qu'ils ont existé.

Dans un autre plan.

Dans une autre vie.

OUI ! Grunl-

 _AAAAAAAHHH_ !

Manque ! Manque manque manque manque.

Combler.

Combler le manque.

Grunlek. Grunlek. Grunlek. Grunlek.

Shinddha. Shinddha. Shinddha. Shinddha.

Balthazar. Balthazar. Balthazar. Balthazar.

* * *

Manque.

Manque ?

Manque de quoi, déjà ?

Je m'en suis rappelé il y a un certain temps, je ne me souviens plus.

Un certain quoi ?

Un temps ?

Qu'est-ce que…

Ah.

Un temps.

Un morceau de temps ?

Non.

Merde, je venais de me rappeler de ce que ça voulait dire.

Mais dire quoi ?

Dans mon cas, qu'est-ce que 'dire' ?

Non, dire ça n'a pas de sens.

 _Penser_.

Voilà le mot que je cherchais.

Et je cherchais aussi une signification.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Merde, un manque.

Manque de quoi, déjà ?

Manque de temps ?

* * *

Esprit solitaire.

Vogue dans une mer informe et sucrée de force psychique maternelle.

Esprit fœtus.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même et nourri par ce qui l'entoure.

Esprit fermé.

Bloqué dans lui-même et coffret d'un corps ramolli.

Esprit amputé.

A qui manque quelque chose dont il ne se rappelle plus.

Esprit vieilli.

Marqué par les années passées à voyager au même endroit dans ce cercle infernal de la route de psyché.

Esprit éternel.

Sans commencement ni but ni souvenirs.

Esprit orphelin.

Ecrasé par sa propre existence et convaincu de son absence d'origine.

Esprit-solitude.

Esprit unique, sans nom, sans lien, seul, seule réalité consciente.

* * *

Esprit qui croyait ne plus pouvoir souffrir.

Esprit qui pensait être arrivé à sa plénitude et ne plus rien ressentir.

Pauvre Esprit stupide.

Le manque est revenu.

Je est revenu. La conscience a repris possession de mon esprit et l'indifférence a plié bagages.

L'Esprit a de nouveau un Je.

Je est revenu.

Je suis revenu.

Sans nom.

Sans autre chose que la conscience d'exister dans une réalité particulière qui m'est propre.

Je.

Sans nom.

Ai-je déjà été nommé ?

Me suis-je déjà nommé ?

Forcément. « Je » n'est pas un nom.

Ça, c'est une certitude.

J'ai eu un nom.

* * *

Je fouille inlassablement dans mes souvenirs. Espoir téméraire d'y trouver quelque chose qui corresponde à… qui _me_ corresponde.

Qui suis-je ?

Que suis-je ?

Cela fait quelques éternités que j'erre ainsi, sans but, guidé par ce courant marmoréen de psyché, dans ce monde triste et beau, éthéré… Tout en sachant que je n'y appartiens pas, qu'il existe autre chose…

Mais le seul indice de mon inadéquation, c'est ce manque étouffant qui m'étreint à intervalles réguliers, comme le battement d'un cœur, comme un rappel quotidien d'une altérité qui existe, dans un ailleurs lointain…

Qui suis-je ?

Que suis-je ?

Souvenirs.

Manque.

* * *

AAAAAAAAH !

Non, je… AAAAAAAH ! Je dois… je dois continuer… fouiller… trancher dans le vif, quitte à… à… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! J'y suis presque… presque… Je vais… Je vais bientôt…

AAAAAHHHHHH !

Continuer, je dois continuer, continuer, persévérer, creuser, fouiller, triturer, trouver, trouver, je dois trouver, trouver, trouver…

AAAAAAAAAAH !

J'y… Suis… Presque…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !

LE VOILA !

EN VOILA UN !

UN NOM !

UN SOUVENIR !

De quoi combler mon manque hideux et panser ces… Aaaah… ces blessures atroces…

Arrachés au plus profond des souvenirs de mon esprit qui en souffre encore…

Un nom.

Enfin.

Pour moi.

A moi.

A moi seul.

« Balthazar »

Nom.

Mon nom.

* * *

C'est un joli nom, je trouve. Oui, franchement, c'est un joli nom. « Balthazar ». Trois syllabes harmonieuses, une seule voyelle et des consonnes abruptes et viriles…

C'est un joli nom.

Il me convient.

« Balthazar. Je m'appelle Balthazar. »

Franchement, je ne pensais pas réussir à remonter ainsi dans ma mémoire, forcé de mutiler mon Esprit au plus profond de lui-même pour retrouver ce nom antique.

« Balthazar »

Oui, décidément, un joli nom.

Je m'appelle Balthazar.

Balthazar, Esprit errant dans un océan voluptueux de Psyché.

Ça me va.

Balthazar.

Mon manque est comblé.

Balthazar.

J'ai trouvé un nom.

* * *

La douleur s'est rappelée à moi, ma plaie s'est rouverte.

Le manque s'est réveillé.

 _Balthazar, je m'appelle Balthazar…_

MERDE !

Je n'étais pas censé… Mon nom… MON NOM DEVAIT COMBLER MON MANQUE !

Mais après un simulacre d'interruption, l'espoir insensé de la guérison s'est effondré.

 _Le manque est revenu, plus puissant, plus terrible que jamais_.

Et chaque syllabe de _mon nom_ est comme un _coup d'épée_ sur une plaie toujours plus vive…

MON NOM EST BALTHAZAAAAAAAH !

Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Tout sauf ça !

Non ! Ne me privez pas de la seule identité que…

Non !

* * *

Plus d'espoir. Plus de nom. Plus d'identité. Plus de singularité. Plus de souvenirs. Plus d'espoir. Plus de but. Plus de force. Plus de sensation. Plus d'envie.

Plus d'identité.

Plus d'unicité.

Je ne suis qu'un Esprit solitaire qui erre au gré des courants d'une Psyché inconsciente.

Je suis l'Esprit solitaire qui a perdu un nom et n'a plus le courage de se taillader à nouveau pour en retrouver un.

Je suis l'Esprit de lâcheté, l'Esprit de faiblesse à qui on a refusé un nom qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Je suis un Esprit parmi d'autres, seul et incapable de se distinguer.

* * *

J'ai cherché. Encore et encore. Passant dans un flux plus rapide et plus intense de Psyché qui me change de ces années de voyage paresseux, je me suis empli d'une puissance nouvelle, tout aussi éthérée mais plus sombre et plus noire.

Je me suis à nouveau blessé moi-même, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour m'affaiblir, car c'est dans ma faiblesse que mon manque me pousse à trouver au fond de moi des ressources insoupçonnées en termes de mémoire.

J'ai cherché. Je me suis blessé comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Je me suis perdu pour me trouver.

Sans trouver.

* * *

J'ai cherché encore et encore. J'ai tiré de ma mémoire blessée des mots, des noms enfouis. Comme éternels, comme oubliés, comme effacés par des millénaires d'errance.

J'ai cherché encore et encore, mais rien ne me convenait.

Des mots comme « bouclier » ou « Eglise », « feu » ou « araignée », « fillette » ou « élémentaire » me sont venus à l'Esprit, sans évoquer pour moi la force d'un Nom capable de me donner un but, une direction. Je n'ai rien trouvé de satisfaisant. Pas de mot assez beau, assez grand, assez unique, assez _personnel_.

Pas de souvenir à la première personne.

* * *

Ç'a été comme un réveil.

Comme un rappel.

Ç'a été comme une nouvelle perspective, un nouveau monde, une nouvelle naissance.

Une nouveauté.

C'était inespéré, et puis le désespoir a failli s'emparer de moi.

J'étais sûr d'avoir vu, là-bas, au loin, comme une Lumière… Au début, j'ai cru que c'était impossible.

Mais j'ai focalisé mon Esprit dans sa direction, et je l'ai perçue à nouveau, plus brillante, plus aguichante, plus lointaine que jamais.

Immédiatement, un espoir lancinant a surgi en mon âme, au point d'atteindre mon corps, de le faire suffoquer.

Il faut que je l'atteigne.

Il faut que je l'attrape.

* * *

Je sais que je vais dans sa direction. Sa brillance me guide comme une étoile, comme un aimant. Cette lumière blanche, étincelante, comme une porte vers un autre monde, comme une échappatoire dans ma prison éternelle.

Comme si elle n'était là que pour ça.

Comme si elle n'était là que pour moi.

Elle irradie de rayons lumineux qui percent un chemin parmi le magma informe de psyché qui m'enivre encore et toujours. Elle pulse de ces rayons, comme… comme un appel.

Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

C'est mon nom qu'elle prononce de sa lumière.

* * *

Je serais presque tenté d'abandonner. La lumière qui m'a longtemps guidé n'a pas l'air de vouloir se rapprocher de moi. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'attirer autant qu'elle le devrait.

Autant que je le voudrais.

Je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est moi qu'elle appelle. D'ailleurs, à qui d'autre pourrait-elle être adressée ? Je suis la seule entité consciente ici depuis des millénaires. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais ressenti d'autres présences.

Sauf peut-être cette fois ou une force dévastatrice a voulu s'emparer de mon esprit. Je n'ai repoussée, mais je crains qu'elle ne revienne à la charge.

* * *

La lumière semble se rapprocher, en ce moment. Comme si son attraction se faisait plus forte, comme si l'appel de mon nom tirait mon esprit à lui, comme si l'espoir de retrouver une intégrité passée et oubliée était une force assez puissante pour me pousser à elle.

Mais les assauts répétés de cette force immonde qui essaye de s'attaquer à mon Esprit m'affaiblissent et me ralentissent. Les idées qui s'agrippent à moi sont confuses et ne me tentent pas, au contraire, elles me révulsent…

AH, LACHEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ERRER VERS MON BUT !

VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS COMME ÇA !

* * *

Les idées qui essayent de s'insinuer dans mon Esprit ont changé de forme. En ce moment, elles sont plus tentatrices, plus raisonnables… Plus généreuses. Je sens en elles un désir de m'aider à remonter vers la Lumière, à combler mon manque inlassable et à me tirer de mes souffrances éternelles.

Je sens en elles un désir de me pousser vers la Fin, vers un But Ultime, vers une Force qui semble infinie et… universelle.

Plus d'horreur, plus de trouble en elles. Seulement un long tunnel de lumière et une direction qui me correspond enfin.

Seulement une nouvelle et antique espérance.

* * *

Souffrance. Souffrance aigüe. Réalité. Souffrance.

Le nom du monde est Souffrance. Mon nom est Douleur.

Possession.

Je perds pied.

Quelque chose m'échappe.

Quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Moi.

Je m'échappe à moi-même. Rien pour me retenir.

Le nom du monde est Souffrance.

Mon nom est douleur.

 _Son nom est Mort_.

Un nom Poison. Qui s'insinue dans mon esprit et se faufile jusqu'à mon corps exsangue.

Possession.

Je perds pied. Je m'oublie. Je me perds. Le nom Douleur efface tous les autres et prend goût à sa nouvelle existence.

Avant de disparaître.

Le nom du monde est Douleur.

 _Mon nom est Mort_.

* * *

Suture. Fermeture.

Guérison.

Plus rien.

Plus de manque, plus de douleur, plus de souffrance.

Plus de blessure.

Comme si une force nouvelle et étrange était entrée dans mon esprit en passant par ma plaie, s'était introduite en moi et avait refermé la porte derrière elle.

Comme si un esprit étranger s'était insinué dans le mien et avait comblé manque et blessure.

Comme si je n'étais plus un, mais deux.

Comme si je n'étais plus cet Esprit sans nom, mais une nouvelle entité avec un nom propre, ses spécificités personnelles et des caractéristiques qui m'étaient étrangères.

Comme si j'étais encore né.

* * *

C'est drôle, quand j'y pense. C'est comme si un esprit, ou un corps, étranger me guidait à présent. La lumière dans le lointain se fait plus intense et plus pressante, plus concrète.

Elle m'attire et me séduit, et ce nouvel Esprit qui a pris le parti de s'établir en moi est attiré lui aussi vers cette porte de sortie.

Une altérité ! Enfin !

Oh, je sens bien qu'il s'est intégré à moi, qu'il n'est pas si différent de moi, mais ENFIN AUTRE CHOSE !

Enfin un changement, enfin une aide dans mon voyage.

* * *

 ** _Mort. Mourir. Disparaître. Fermer. Tuer. Blesser. Blessé. Eteindre. Mourir. Etreindre. Lumière. Tunnel. Mort. Ténèbres. Fantasmes. Blesser. Tuer. Fantasque. Epée. Eclat. Foudre. Foudroyer. Tuer._**

 ** _Tuer._**

 ** _Tuer._**

 ** _Mourir_** **.**

 **…**

 **Le poison parcourt mes veines et l'éteint et ferme mon esprit à toute autre pénétration et m'empêche de boire de survivre de puiser à nouveau de la Psyché de me diriger vers le fond vers la fin vers mon but vers notre but car il est commun tous les deux on veut y aller je le sais je le sens laisse-moi ne m'entraîne pas tu pèses trop sur moi**

 **Damoclès**

* * *

Lumière

Qui m'enveloppe

 ** _Lumière_**

 ** _Qui m'emprisonne_**

Lumière

Qui me libère

Qui me transforme

Qui me renverse me laisse vivre **_me fait vivre et le libère et me libère_**

Lumière

Etonnante éclatante

 ** _Me remplit d'un sombre espoir_**

Fait s'effacer mon esprit et je ne sais plus m'exprimer

 ** _Me fait rentrer dans un gouffre sans fin et m'enchaîne à un corps affaibli_**

Lumière

Espoir

 ** _Lumière_**

 ** _Pouvoir_**

Lumière

Mémoire

 ** _Lumière_**

 ** _Espoir_**

Lumière-nom, Lumière-sens, Lumière-forme et Lumière-souvenirs

 ** _Lumière-existence Lumière-consistance_**

Lumière-espoir

 ** _Lumière-traquenard_**

Lumière et foi, Lumière et nom

Identité

Lumière-chevalier

* * *

 **Je m'affaisse sur un sol dur et froid. De la pierre, probablement.**

 **Aussitôt, le silence auquel j'ai cru m'habituer pendant des millénaires se répand comme un poison.**

 **Suivi d'un brouhaha effrayant qui me fait gémir.**

 **Qui se calme.**

 **Qui s'efface et laisse place à une voix unique qui résonne au fond de mon esprit marqué.**

 **«** ** _Paladin ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?_** **»**

 **Paladin. Qu'est-ce que…**

 **Une douleur sourde, effroyable, grandit à toute vitesse dans ma tête et me vrille le cerveau.**

 **« AAAAAAHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOON JE…. AAAAAAAAAH ! »**

 **Souffrance.**

 **Manque : comblé.**

 **Oublié.**

 **Mémoire.**

 ** _Je m'appelle Théo Silverberg_** **.**


	33. Epilogue

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce challenge que je me suis imposé à moi-même ! Même s'il y a eut 2-3 ratés et oublis de postage de chapitre (me jugez pas, j'ai un p'tit frère qu'est né et du coup, j'ai toutes les excuses du monde), j'ai trouvé ça cool comme expérience et je vais probablement refaire ça un jour !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et permis d'appréhender un peu la vision que j'ai de l'errance de Théo. Je me suis beaucoup axée sur le manque de ses amis, un manque d'altérité, et c'est totalement voulu : pour moi Théo est un faux solitaire, qui se fait parfois peur à lui-même, et qui par conséquent a besoin d'être entouré pour avoir confiance en lui... D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir si vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur ce coup-là, hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :D

Bref ! Je vous laisse, et on va repartir assez vite sur ma fanfiction principale, que j'ai laissée en pause en décembre : Aventures-Escape From Reality, à laquelle vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne la connaissez pas ! :D

Des gros bisous, et merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fiction ! :)


End file.
